powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiara Trouble
Tiara Trouble is the eleventh episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 15, 2016. Synopsis A mysterious tiara is up for grabs at Townsville’s pageants of Beauty, Talent, and All-Around Flair. The tiara is later revealed to have been made by the evil HIM and has the ability to take over its wearer. Plot TBA Characters Major Characters * * * Minor Characters * * * * * HIM (debut) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (debut) * Gangreen Gang (debut) ** Ace ** Big Billy ** Snake ** Little Arturo ** Grubber Trivia *The third time the female singers have featured in this episode. The first time is "''Princess Buttercup"'' and the second is "''Horn Sweet Horn." *This was the Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins and HIM first appearance in this reboot with Jeff Bennett as Ace, Jim Cummings as Fuzzy and Tom Kane as HIM reprising their roles. **Tom Kenny supposedly voicing Snake & Little Arturo, Jeff Bennett voicing for Grubber & Big Billy, but in this episode they have no speaking lines. *The blue background, which when the episode is focused on Bubbles, in the title card is shown. This is the third time along with "Escape from Monster Island," "The Stayover," "Horn Sweet Horn," and "Strong-Armed." *Bubbles is only one of the superpowered trio who can sing like an angel; an ability that Buttercup and Blossom completely lack. *Mojo fantasize himself wearing a tiara wore a white dress with a skirt blowing up is a reference of Marilyn Monroe's iconic flying skirt subway scene from the 1955 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Seven_Year_Itch '''The Seven Year Itch']. *Bubbles singing voice was sung by Holly Palmer. *The two show writers have shown the Townsvile's Pageant commercial were Haley Mancini and Jake Goldman. *This episode airs during voice actor Tom Kane's 54th birthday. *In this episode, Muscle Woman, one of the Cash Money Crew members has blond hair. But in other episodes she appears to be a brunette. *Bubbles "No Me Gusta" expression became an internet meme. *The second time Bubbles shows her crybaby side, like the first time she did in "Little Octi Lost". *'Running gag: '''Buttercup wanted to take out Princess Morbucks. *'Moral: '''Be yourself and you can be anything! *The picture of Townsville shown in the Townsville's Pageant commercial is Frankfurt in Germany *The The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD is named after this episode and includes it. Errors *The white pupil in Bubbles’ right eye is transparent. Video And the Winner is... Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network The Pageant Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Villains Strut Their Stuff Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network The Powerpuff Girls - "Bubbles Loves Animals" Sneek-Peek Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes with the female singers Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:2016 Episodes Category:Musical episodes Category:Episodes written by Julia Vickerman